


The Promise of your Life is all I need

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five month ago,Erza went missing and Lucy stopped coming to the Guild.What happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never thought I'd be the one that has to do this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a playlist ;)  
> http://8tracks.com/ladypixiequeen/the-promise-of-your-life-is-all-i-need

_So much blood.... She was staring at the spot where the woman had only just been,which was now empty._

_She... The woman was now a pincushion of swords. She lived._

_"That was excellent,my dear" She was internally screaming in terrified pain._

_The morning was never the peaceful time for her. She went through the same routine..It had been five months since she woke up here,in this place. Breakfast was just a bowl of something she called slop. She always swore that it was actually poison but if it was,she wasn't dead yet._

_She couldn't die anyways. Then she would have to fight for her life._

_The opposition was nothing but poor souls but she couldn't say no to the one telling her what she was to do. She couldn't see them again if she died. She wasn't stupid. She always returned to the room,where only the silence greeted her. She wanted to go back so bad. She wanted to be able to hug them all again._

Someone save me from this hell,if you still believe I live

** **

==+++==================================================================

Chapter One:Magnolia 

Lucy couldn't even enter the guild anymore without seeing the same thing:a redhead in armor turning to smile at her. She rarely left her apartment either.

One would see Leo leave on small jobs for her on behalf of her rent,and Virgo grocery shopping once a month,but Lucy was nowhere to be seen. She was worrying her friends,even who were not that easy to worry.

The only people who knew what was the issue were her spirits.

The facts they told were slim but still proved that something was wrong.She usually wasn't so quiet.

Finally,Natsu and Happy,whom she had banned from entering over a month ago,gave in and asked the landlady for the key to their partner's home. She accepted,being worried about the girl as well.

The two found the usually clean apartment full of maps marked with red lines of thread and the wall was tacked with official-looking reports.

Natsu looked around,"Luce?"

"I don't think-"the blue Exceed was cut off by a blanketed form on the couch. This prompted the pink haired boy to sigh and walk to it.

"Luce"he repeated. The form shifted and he was met by a pair of red rimmed brown eyes.

"Hi,Natsu" " _Hi_?Luce,what the hell?You've been here for the past month and you haven't let us in"

"You'd mess up the maps"she sat up with the blanket still around her.His nose detected that she smelled of sweat and her hair hadn't been washed in a week.

"All this?"he indicated the maps on the floor,"What is all this anyhow?"

" _Kidnapping in Bosco-Fiore border town_?"Happy read one lying closest to them,on the low table,"That's...the same town where..."he looked at Natsu,who looked back at Lucy. "You've been looking for her this whole time by yourself?!"he asked as she nodded and tears filled her eyes,"Why didn't you just say so?" "I was there!I couldn't save her!"she burst into sobs again,"I don't want her to die because of me! She was..."she choked up. "Shhh"he hugged her to him,"It's okay,Luce. She doesn't want you to cry...Just to be strong." She sobbed even more. "Now,calm down and do me a favor"he said,waiting as she calmed down and looked back up to look at him,"I want you to go get cleaned up and get some clean clothes on.Once you've done that,we're going to the guild. The others have been worried sick about you." She looked surprised,but understood,nodding weakly. She hugged him again and wiping her eyes,got up to comply. =================================================================

_He was close to death,she knew that._

_"Finish him!"the voice cried._

_"Do it,red"the wounded man whispered hoarsely to her,"Get through this and go home" She was silent._

_"I know you have people waiting.There's a special someone who's missing you,right?"_

_"Somebody's missing you as well,aren't they?"she replied in a low voice,"A wife?Family?"_

_The man closed his eyes and laughed,"I don't have any of that. I just wish you well.Do it now"he smiled,"I guess I'll get to know what death feels like"_

_"Finish this!"the voice repeated._

_"I'm so sorry...And thank you so much...Rest in peace,my friend..." He was smiling when she ended it._

_"Good girl!"she heard. She didn't move as the tears flowed down her face from her left eye._

_"I want to go home..."she muttered._

  ****


	2. Regrets about us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Happy bring Lucy back to the guild.The Guild learns what happened on five months ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the Anon who left me a comment :) It was fun to write and I'm so glad you've enjoyed it! So here's chapter 2 for you ;p

_She was alone in the room. She always was._

__

_"Erza!"her voice screaming her name was all she had remembered before the haze of this hell._

__

_"Lucy..."the blonde Mage had become one of her closest friends in such a short time that it was hard to remember that she had joined later. She could imagine the poor girl was worried sick about her.She was just so happy that those who held her had missed the blonde woman._

__

_Just knowing that much calmed her nerves._

__

_The door opened once more._

__

_"It's time"the voice said._

__

_Reluctantly,she got up and ReEquipped to her armor,still bloody from before._

__

Wait for me everyone

=============================================

Chapter Two:Fairy Tail

The guild's relief to see Lucy was obvious as the blanket of grief was partly lifted.

"Lucy,my child,it's good to see you"the master said as he greeted her. She nodded and looked around at all the faces,"I'm sorry for-"

She stopped,seeing the all too familiar ghost drifting about the back,her red hair a beacon.She looked away and buried her face in Natsu's arm.

"She keeps seeing Erza after what happened"he explained,protectively placing his free hand on her head as the Master looked at her with worry .

The master understood,"Oh,my dear..."

He was silent as two girls-Wendy and Levy-hurried forward and hugged Lucy as she pulled away from the boy.

"We were so worried when you wouldn't let us in!"Wendy managed between worried sobs.Levy nodded,adding,"We came a few times every week but we just met Loke who told us you didn't want to see anyone.And when you barred Natsu and Happy..."

The blonde hugged her friends,"I'm sorry"she managed,"I just..."

"We're just glad you're okay"Levy smiled,as they pulled away"Please don't do that ever again,Lu-chan.Alright?Erza wouldn't like it"

"Don't do anything like what I'm going to do,got it?I want you to run,Lucy.Run now!"

"Erza!"

"Run!"

The words echoed in her mind and she felt tears fall again. She lost feeling in her limbs and her knees gave out.

"Erza..."she sobbed.

The guild had known that Lucy was the last person to see Erza but the extent of what had occurred remained solely in the knowledge of Lucy herself.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Mirajane asked as Lucy sat in the guild,a cup of tea nearby the blonde’s trembling hand and a blanket wrapped around her.

“Well...As you guys know...five months ago,Erza took me on a Job to the Bosco-Fiore border,where reports of kidnapping had lead to the need of the Wizard Guilds.It was no ordaniary job.It had been passed from guild to guild because of a catch that no one ever mentioned.”

Makarov paled,remembering the job that had been merely marked “RISKY”

“What was this catch?”Gray asked,sitting across from Lucy.Natsu had taken up residence next to her,Happy in front of her,Levy and Mira on her other side.

 

Lucy sniffed and replied,“The catch was,no one who answered the call came back.”

Silence filled the Guild Hall. Lucy had to take a sip of her tea and breath deeply to keep calm and not burst into tears again.Natsu hugged her close and Gray clenched his fists.The rest of the Guild looked shocked,surprised,horrified and in a few cases,sad.

“If I may ask...How did you get away?”the master ventured forth.

Lucy practically inhaled her tea before managing“Erza saved my life.She...”

_"Run!Run and don't look back!"_

She broke down again,drew her knees to her and held her head, “She told me to run and I listened!I should’ve stayed!I should have helped...”

Natsu hugged her tightly and Gray moved over to do the same,their rivalry forgotten in the need to comfort their friend,while others looked away,unable to watch the girl without feeling the pain she felt.

“Anything else?”this next question of the master’s was directed at Natsu as he pulled back,got up and let Lucy hold onto Gray as she continued to sob, “Lucy must have told you something”

“She didn’t tell me anything,but she did prove that Erza is alive”

“I...I firmly believe she is as well,but where are you-”

“I’m going to find her,Gramps!”he smiled broadly,causing Lucy and Gray to look up at him in shock, “I can’t stand Lucy crying and I know she can’t either.You coming,ice princess?Happy?”

“Of course,flamebrain”Gray got up.

“Aye Sir!”Happy followed.

“Wait for us!”Wendy and Charle were right behind them.

Lucy was shocked as her team reached the doors,but made up her mind as well, “I-I’m coming with you too!”She threw off the blanket and ran to join them.

* * *

 

 

“Mira?”Levy asked,as the guild drifted back to their places,seeing the whitette’s face grimace and her eyes tear up.

“I’m going too”she decided, “I want to help Erza too.”

“I do as well”Levy agreed, “Let’s go?”

“After you”the ladies left the guild.

==========================================================

_She was able to win the next battle without killing her unfortunate opponent,who she had known upon sight was a newcomer-one unaccustomed to this hell.To save him,she merely sliced into the arm and had whispered, “Trust me,you’ll thank me later” as he had fallen._

__

_Those merely wounded were allowed to recuperate,she had learned,to fight once again._

__

_“That was on purpose but you won”the voice echoed above her, “That is all that matters.You live to fight again,Erza Scarlet”_

__

_She tried to speak but her throat had closed up and she was silent._

__

_“You’ll pay”she made up her mind as she was returned to her room._

__

_“Mavis,help me”she swore by the blood on her sword, “I will avenge those I have been forced to wrong.This I swear as a swordsman and as a Fairy Tail Wizard.”_

****  
** **


	3. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza is alive.The rescuers arrive at the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*“Still I rise”-Maya Angelou*)

_“You’ve progressed well” he got no response as she entered the room and her armor vanished,leaving her in a dirty white t-shirt and black shorts.He laughed,as though he was attempting to encourage her “You have,ms Scarlet.Soon you will achieve the greatness you were meant to have.”_

__

_The loudspeaker crackled off._

__

_“You may shoot me with your words,_

_You may cut me with your eyes,_

_You may kill me with your hatefulness,_

_But still, like air, I'll rise.”_

__

_She muttered this to herself as she lay face down on the cot,which at least had clean sheets.It was a stanza from a poem she had found in an old book.It felt suitable for this moment._

__

_The feeling of tears filled her left eye again,but as she reached to wipe them,her fingers came back dry. She sat up,and out of nowhere,burst into laughter._

__

_She really had cried herself dry._

Help me,please _she begged once more to whatever was out there_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three:Magnolia Train Station

“Wait for us!”The group turned just in time to greet Mira and Levy,who both had bags over their shoulders and determined looks on their faces.

“Levy-chan?Mira-san?”Lucy asked surprised, “Why?”

“We want to help Erza as well!”Mirajane looked serious

Levy added, “And we don’t want to stay behind!”

The group looked at Lucy,whose choice was the deciding factor in this mission.The blonde nodded,understanding why the two had wanted to come.Both were old friends of the warrior Fairy,even longer then the two boys with them now.

“Of course”she said,smiling weakly.

“Then lets go!”Natsu hurried on the train and Wendy readied herself to cast Troila on the pink haired boy.

_Wait for us,Erza_ Lucy begged silently as the train came to life _Please Wait!_

========

_In a different part of the country,in a secret place within the very town of this disturbance,Erza heard voices. The voices were ones she had never heard before but somehow she knew who they belonged to._

"Wait for us!" _they chorused in her head._

__

_She had to smile._

__

_"I will"she smiled aloud._

==========================================

The town of the missing Mages:Yuville Town

The town was silent as the group entered,the streets as empty as Lucy remembered.

"It's just the same as last time..."she muttered to herself but Natsu's sensitive ears heard it all.He squeezed her shoulder gently,making her look at him.

"It's not the same,this time we're not leaving anything or anyone behind. I promise you."

She smiled weakly,"Thanks,Natsu"

"Hold up"Gray raised a hand,stopping them,"Guys,we're not alone."

How Gray knew before Natsu was a mystery. The group tentatively looked around,Lucy's hand falling to her keys.

"I can smell multiple people"Natsu stated as his hands burst into flames,"I-Get down!"

The entire group hit the ground just in time for a large net to sail past and harmlessly hit the wall,loosing its load of electricity to the air.

"It's the same as last time!"Lucy got up and drew her whip and a key,"Don't let the net hit you!"

The group hurried to their feet,Natsu finding the shooter."There!"he said as he puffed up his cheeks and spit out a gigantic fireball,which disintegrated the next net and hit the shooter,who cried out.

“Gray!”

“Got it!”He froze the direction and several voices cried out in alarm as the ice encased their full bodies.Those he did not hit fled,but his intended targets remained.

\-----

“You’re the Mayor!And the lady who let us stay at her house!”Lucy recognized them as they were partially unfrozen so they couldn’t run, “And the other townspeople!”

“Why did you attack us?” Natsu lifted a flaming hand to the Mayor’s face,causing him to quiver and making the others sweatdrop at his sudden question.

“What our friend is asking,what have you done with Erza?”Mira pulled Natsu away,smiled at him as he backed away,and suddenly turned on the “she-devil”charm for them, “And the others who’ve come before her and Lucy?”

_SCARY_...the others silently agreed

“W-we trap the Mages who came to our aid to save our town!”the woman cried,breaking first.The mayor nodded fiercely,adding “Originally i-it was a request for them to save us from their control but when they found out...”

“They threatened to kill our mages that they originally took!”Another man cried, “My daughter was one of them!”

“And my wife!”

“My brother!”

“My fiance!”

“My children!”

The list continued for quite a bit of time. The amount of people made the group freeze. So many...

“We’ll do our best to help you!”Wendy spoke up,quieting the people, “But you will not hurt us!We will let you go but we must have an agreement.”

“We promise”the mayor said,defeated.

“Gray-san?”

“On it”he raised his hands.

============================================

_The voice was slightly maddened as the door unlocked for food to pass through._

__

_"There.Today you get a special meal.Steak and mashed potatoes.You've earned it"_

__

_Her eyes,if they could see her,were the only giveaway to how hungry she was._

__

_"I think it's safe to assume that you're in trouble"she managed,carefully speaking as she checked out the food for any...surprises.This was the first real food she'd had since they had brought her here._

__

_"Be quiet and eat.Its clean,I promise you.Goodnight"_

__

_The crackle of the turnoff occurred and Erza decided that she would put up with what was to come-she was just so hungry.And this looked so damn good._

__

"I've nothing to lose"

** **


	4. Rescue and Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find her...Just in time

Chapter Four:Secret Laboratory under Yuville Town

Natsu sniffed the air and signaled that the coast wasn't clear yet. They all kept back.Lucy had one hand to her keys as she took in the scenario that had formed.

The coast was clear.They moved

The plan was that the eight would split up into teams of two,Natsu's idea as to not leave Lucy alone. She had said she was fine alone but he had insisted.

"Gray and Levy,Carla and Wendy, Happy and Mira,Luce and me"

"Natsu-"Lucy started.

"Understood.First to find Erza,get her out of here"Mira added,as everyone nodded.

"Minna..."Lucy managed.

"Then after that,let's destroy this place"Natsu smiled broadly,"Because it messed with the wrong guild"

Lucy was overwhelmed. She felt tears well up.Levy saw this and asked,"Lu-Chan?"

"Thank you...~minna..."the blonde wiped her eyes,"Let's go get our Titania back!"

"Yeah!

=============================================

_The guards were swift to lay themselves on her,pinning her down to the floor several days following the actual food._

__

_"What is this?"She was weakened,unprepared,covered in blood and bruises,the blood not all her own and the bruises on her shoulders self inflicted by her ramming into the door multiple times,"Let go!"_

__

_"No can do,my dear"the guards parted for a small man with a cane to hobble into the room,"You're no longer relevant.So you must be destroyed"_

__

_She recognized him as the voice that had become her hatred.He had a form..._

__

_"You're going to be sorry for what you made me do"she laughed suddenly,wanting to appear strong,"You've lost-"_

__

_He kicked her hard in the face,causing her to taste her mouth blood,"You can not speak.You are nothing but a project that must be discontinued.Farewell,ms Scarlet "_

__

_He raised his cane,which sizzled with energy that met at the bottom,a point of sharpened metal._

__

_She closed her eyes,sending one last plea to the heavens as her tears fell once more._

Somebody!

"ERZA!"

\----------------------------------------

The room exploded with ice and wind.The shackles of the prisoners broke and they stared in wonder at the two who had done so.

"Are you...rescuing us?"a little boy asked.

"Uhuh"Wendy smiled as she helped him up onto his shaky legs,"You're going to be alright"

He burst into a smile and then saw the woman Gray was helping to stand.He hurried to her,"Ms Mel,we're gonna go home!"

She smiled and nodded"Yes,we are"

"Get everyone out of here"Gray told her,"Is this all of you?"

"As far as we know,yes-"

"The Titania girl"an older man nearby spoke up,"He kept her away from us"

The stone room suddenly shook with both  the force of an explosion and a roar. The occupants all cried out in shock.

Wendy and Gray just looked at one another and smiled.

The woman Mel looked at them,"What was that?"

"Our friends found her"the Ice Mage smiled,"And we're getting out of this place"

\-------------

"ERZA!"the door behind him exploded in flames.

"What is the meaning of this?"the man turned just in time for a Lucy Kick to brain him and send him flying.The guards turned just in time for two glowing fists,one in flames the other in light,to smash into them.They were quickly defeated,even the ones holding Erza down.

“What in the-”she looked up just in time for a blonde head to obscure her vision.

“I’m so sorry,I really should have come back,I should’ve stayed...”Lucy sobbed into her shoulder,clinging to her as though she would leave again, “I’m so sorry,Erza...”

Erza smiled,hugging her tightly,"It's alright... I'm just glad you're okay... I missed you so much..."She looked up at Natsu,"I missed both of you"she smiled.

Natsu nodded and then turned as the man stumbled onto his feet.He looked crazed,"You're all failures!"

This was more than enough.Erza pulled from Lucy and turned to her tormented,"Lucy,Natsu"

"Yes?"

"What happened here?"

"We rescued you and found the man who had trapped you already dead"Natsu said.

"Under mysterious circumstances"Lucy added.

The man's eyes widened as Erza ReEquiped a sword and raised it high,"Stop!This-"

"This is exactly how they felt when you had me kill them"she whispered as the sword fell...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating is fun :)


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is here! Thanks for all the positive feedback ;p

The first train of the morning rolled into the Magnolia station with a slow chugging sound. The whistle was what woke her up from her fitful slumber. She looked up to find Lucy,still sleeping next to her,with her blonde hair shimmering slightly in the early morning light. She looked around.

Across from her,Levy,Mira,Gray and Wendy sat,all asleep with Carla on Wendy's lap.

She heard a low snore on her other side and glanced over.Natsu sat with his head lolling forward,slightly uncomfortable,with Happy on his lap.Natsu had made such an effort to fight his sickness but had ended up being punched by Gray,instantly knocking him out-or so she'd thought.She had to smile.Next to her,Lucy shifted and opened her eyes.

"Morning"she looked up at the redhead and smiled happily. _She was still here..._

The whistle sounded again and the conductor knocked on the door,waking the others up as he did so,"Sorry to disturb you all but we're here in Magnolia,as you asked"

Natsu was instantly awake,as was Happy,”Finally!”

She smiled. _Typical Natsu._

"Thank you"Mira nodded as she woke up the smaller girls and the boy next to them,shaking them in a way both fierce and gentle,”Minna,we’re home.”

_HOME._

Erza felt like crying as they exited the train.She was home.Finally home.

A hand wrapped around hers.

“We’ve missed you so much,Erza”Lucy smiled,tightening her grip, “Glad to have you back”

She smiled and tightened her own grip, “Good to be back”

Chapter 5-Final:Fairy Tail

The hall was silent as the doors opened and Natsu entered,followed by the others who had left with him,Happy and Gray.He had a solemn look that made the master worry,"Son...Where's..."

"Right here"he smiled broadly as Erza entered,being supported by Lucy and Mirajane,her injuries finally hitting her halfway through town. She smiled,despite the bruise that had been on her face,"I'm home"

It took them a moment before everyone burst into smiles,laughter and tears.

"Of course,my dear child"Marakov smiled tearfully,"Welcome home"

\------

The party lasted late into the night,everyone crowding Erza.Despite her protests,they treated her to food and drink. She had missed this feeling,her family...

She saw Lucy out of the corner of her eye smile at the sight and leave the building. Worried,Erza excused herself,knowing that they would go back to their normal partying routine,and headed out after her friend.

She found her overlooking the town,the night breeze blowing her hair.

“Hi”she turned as Erza spoke to her,smiling as she approached, “Everything alright?”

“Its great”she looked back out at the town, “I’m just glad you’re back.”

She bowed her head and Erza heard her sniff.She sighed and walked to her side.Her armor vanished and she wore her normal outfit,which felt foreign after so long.

“I would have killed myself,you know...if you had been captured.”She said after a while.

Lucy’s head swiveled,"Why..."

"They would've killed you or made me kill you...Nearly everyone I killed knew that...Kill or be Killed..."

They were silent,until Lucy spoke again.

"I... I spent the last few months trying to find you.I thought maybe they had taken you away...but all that time you were right there..."

"But it's over"Erza placed a hand on top of her friend's,"We're both alive.That's all that matters to me"

She smiled,"Besides,I couldn't just leave you with those two"

Lucy smiled and took her hand,"Yeah"

The roar brought them back.Erza looked back at the open doors at the partygoers,"Want to go back in?"

"Sure"she smiled and as they got up,Lucy noticed that she held her hand tightly.She smiled and tightened her own.

"I'm never letting you go again"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thans for enjoying my story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first AO3 story!


End file.
